


Tieguanyin Tea

by TheSkeleton



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: He's not handsome like Big Mac, with a gentle face or sweet eyes. Or like Shining Armor, with the classic chiseled features of a white knight. Discord's attractiveness is...well, his.





	Tieguanyin Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written anything in a long, long time. But I guess for some reason My Little Pony inspired me to do this. Shrugs a whole lot. This is human AU with magic still a thing. Discord's left arm and right leg are prosthetic.

He really is handsome.

It's a thought that comes to her every moment lately, every time she sees him. From the couch, across the room, with friends, anywhere. She can't help but be drawn to him. He's not handsome like Big Mac, with a gentle face or sweet eyes. Or like Shining Armor, with the classic chiseled features of a white knight. Discord's attractiveness is...well, his. It's hard for her to describe it.

His eyes are wonderful, but you have to be close to notice. Different sized pupils and iris colors. The colors are harder to see, nothing drastic like one brown and one blue. They're both in the amber range, flecks of what seems to be crimson and orange. And for his right eye, it's brighter, and leans closer to red in color. They're expressive, different in a way she enjoys. Eyes she has no issue getting lost into.

“Fluttershy?”

She jumps, dropping her plate in the sink. It thankfully doesn't break, just water splashing out a little. She sheepishly looks towards the archway out of her kitchen. Discord stands there, one eyebrow arched and his arms crossed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry...I was just thinking.” She smiles at him.

He steps closer and oh, that's another thing to add. His height. Fluttershy isn't really a short woman, taller than all her friends. But Discord...she just reaches his shoulder. _He's_ tall. It's...always excited her. His frame and posture, so lean and slender. She's always favored men with his physique, and the height just adds more for her to blush about.

She clears her throat. “Washing dishes and all.”

“I see.” He glances over, before a smile crawls over his face, “Well, seems you need a break. Luckily I've arrived in time for our tea party.”

That sounds wonderful right now and Fluttershy easily follows him to the living room. Discord snaps his fingers and she can't help but giggle at the dancing plates and cups, the kettle prancing forward to pour some tea.

“Oh, what kind?” She happily takes her cup, nodding her head in thanks to the kettle.

“Hmm, well, you see, I didn't want to bring the usual teas since I was worried you'd be bored.”

“With _you_ _?_ Never.” She glances at him and smiles, and it only widens when he shoots her his own smirk. “You flatter me. But, seriously, I wanted to spice it up...so, I might have obtained a tea you've been wanting to try...a certain Tieguanyin tea.”

She drops the cup. And thank goodness it's magic or she would have ruined a nice cup and expensive tea. She stares at Discord, who's just smiling proudly, dashingly her head adds.

“Discord.” She manages, and remembers to blink. “That's, oh my, I…” The tea is...well, expensive! About 3,000 or more last time she looked! She can't help but just blink owlishly, not even sure how to process it. “This is so much.”

“My dear Fluttershy, it's delicious tea. If anyone deserves to taste it, it's you.” He grabs her cup from midair and hands it to her.   She sighs, but takes it. She sips slowly, taking in the flavor of chestnut. It's exquisite, heavenly, absolutely lovely. She flutters her eyes towards Discord, smiling, “Oh...thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.” He flashes a smile, showing his teeth. His handsome teeth, with the snaggletooth she likes. It adds a deviousness to him, with how he composes himself.

He pours her more tea and she greedily drinks. He's so sweet to her. She leans against him, content as they share a glass of tea. His whole body is warm and she giggles. “This really is nice of you. I need to think of something for you.”

“My dear, I can buy or have whatever I want. You needn't worry.” He hums, taking a sip.

Her heart flutters. “These things just make me love you more, you know.”

Discord spits out his tea. His gaze shoots over to her, shocked, his mouth agape, and his face a...wonderful red. Fluttershy stares.

“...I, uh, ahem,” he clears his throat, “love…?”

She raises her brows. “...Yes, love. I love you, you know that.”

He continues to stare. It's a rare sight to see him this way, surprised enough even his own magic falters, the cups and plates settling on tables. “Like...friends?”

...oh.

Her own face heats up, but she doesn't find herself looking away. Instead she keeps staring at Discord, who gulps and looks away. He's...oh, he's nervous. Even now, in complete shock, he looks handsome.

She bites her lip and sets her cup down. “Well, yes.”

She feels him relax. Her lips start to twitch into a smile. She glances at him. “And...more than friends.”

His eye twitches. He again gulps and blinks several times. A nervous, uncharacteristic laugh comes from him. “Oh, well, yes. I. Hmm.”

Delight rises in her. She had no idea seeing him this way would be so thrilling.

“I didn't know you also felt that way.” The words ring in her ears, and she leans closer. Discord, charming, in control, lover of chaos Discord, leans away. He hits the arm of her couch, and her hands go to his chest. She stares up at him. At his beautiful eyes that are staring back at her.

“I want to kiss you.” She watches him swallow and his pupils gets bigger before he manages to say, “Do it.”

So she does. Her eyes close and her arms slide up to his neck. She tilts her head and she feels his hot breath on her before she kisses him. And her whole body melts on contact. It's a small kiss at first, wet and nervous, that she leans away from to take a deeper breath, before she goes back for more. She hears him growl and _that_ makes her feel all kinds of good, crawling into his lap. His arm wraps around her waist and one hand tangles into her hair. She breathes him in. His strong spiced scent that reminds her of peppers and heat, of rain and electricity, of something wonderful and thrilling. She sucks on his bottom lip, rewarded with a moan from him.

They finally pull apart, her heart hammering. His lips are wet (and she bites her own lip seeing him lick his) and little cartoon hearts float around him. She smiles and pokes one. It giggles.

“So, your room?” He smirks, a little crooked one.

She barely has time to say yes before they're teleported. She lands on her back in bed and in no time Discord is above her.

He falters. A small thing, almost unnoticeable. “You sure about this?”

She smiles. “Yes, definitely. But,” and she gently shoves him off, “we need to undress.”

Fluttershy then promptly takes her shirt off. A plain bra is underneath, just green in color, but Discord's eyes light up all the same.

“And the mood, my dear.” He snaps his fingers and her curtains close and the lights shut off. Candles, ones that appear from nowhere, float and hover around the bed before they're carefully placed. She blinks when her sheets are replaced with something softer.

“...don't want to ruin your sheets.” He smirks.

“Thank you.” She hums appreciatively, even if she is blushing, and reaches over to tug at his tie. It slides off easily, and she paws at his vest. He starts to unbutton, chuckling. “Eager?”

“I've dreamed of this.” His fingers slip and she starts undressing him instead, smirking at him.

“You have?” he mumbles.

“Oh yes, lots of times.” His vest is finally off. She's so used to seeing him in so much, that seeing him now is turning her on, excited to see more. His eyes close as her hands run over his chest, rubbing his neck and starting to pull at the buttons near his collar.

He grinds against her, right between her legs. She gasps and wraps her legs around him, eyes fluttering shut as she grinds up against him. “Oh sweet heavens above,” she hears him moan.

She flips them, enjoying the shocked sound he makes. He stares at her, and she feels how excited he is. She grabs his shirt and tugs roughly, smiling when the buttons fly off and scatter across the room. His chest is finally bare, all for her to see. And he has a wild look in his eyes, his smile large as he shoves her back onto the bed.

Fluttershy reaches for him, urging Discord to kiss her again. She peppers his face in kisses as she works his shirt off, and as his hands tug at the hem of her skirt. It slides off of her, as their lips meet again. He nips her lip, earning a small moan from her. “Discord.”

Their movements slow down, his metal hand presses against her cheek, as their kissing goes from frantic and desperate to slow. She arches against him, her hands tracing over Discord’s spine. He shudders and licks, his tongue asking to slide inside. Fluttershy happily opens her mouth, her own tongue meeting his halfway. He makes a lovely noise, a growl and moan that has her grinding against the leg that's slid between her own legs.

He pulls away suddenly, in a way that makes her whine. She opens her eyes and sees him above her, panting and just staring. She smiles and cups his face, watching those exotic eyes soften before he presses into her palm and gives her a tender kiss.

“Dizzy.” She says his nickname with a small laugh. It's a name she knows he doesn't care for.  She only says it to see his pursed lips and arched brow. He responds by licking her palm, making her laugh and tug her hands away.

“Flutters.” He purrs and kisses her, a quick peck before he kisses her chin. Then down to her neck, chest, the top of her breasts. She sucks in a breath as he keeps going, leaving a trail of kisses. She easily parts her legs as he reaches her thighs. His eyes look up at her, causing her to blush and him to smirk as he kisses her thigh.

He snaps his fingers and her panties teleport, now on the edge of dresser as if thrown there. Discord's eyes grow dark. Fluttershy bites her lip.

He ducks down, eyes closing, and she feels his tongue press against her folds, up towards her clit. She shakily moans, electricity jolting her body. It makes her reach for his head, her fingers running through his peppered hair. When he reaches her clit, his tongue presses down before licking. His hands keep her thighs from squeezing, making her only able to tug his hair as he continues to taste her. Her moaning gets louder, with each breath as Discord easily gets her wet.

He sucks and she almost screams in shock. Her eyes roll back and she attempts to grind against him. She hears a snap and opens her eyes to see him above her, but she still feels him eating her out and rubbing her thighs. A clone trick of magic, she realizes, and rubs her hands over his chest. “Can you feel this?”

“Mhm.” He answers from her legs, as his clone moves to kiss her.

She stops him, a smile on her heated face. Her hand trails down, down to his belt that she has to use both hands to take off. She looks up to see his face expressing shock, so much that even the one by her legs falters before resuming to lick her.

“I want this.” She informs him before tugging his pants away. Of course there's nothing under them but him, but right now her eyes go to his cock, already so hard. Her hand grips the base, squeezing before she leans over to lick his head.

“Fluttershy.” He chokes out. She smiles and closes her eyes, sliding him into her mouth. The hands on her thighs squeeze before moving away. She takes her chance to wrap her legs around Discord's head, sliding down his cock as he sucks her clit. He twitches in her mouth and she sucks. A moan rises from her as she feels his tongue slide down into her hole, entering her and gently thrusting into her. It makes her squirm and grind against him, and earns another suck from her.

She starts to bob her head, letting herself choke on his cock when he hits the back of her throat. Discord moans above her and grabs her head, tugging her hair. She slides off him, gasping and moaning before she goes back for more, not stopping until she reaches the root. He twitches inside of her and sits amazingly in her mouth, the tongue in her pussy thrusting faster. She feels another mouth on her, sucking her clit hard. Her whole body pulses.

He licks and sucks at the same time, making her grind and moan even with him in her mouth. A warmth spreads from her stomach to her chest and down to her pussy. She pulls Discord’s cock out her mouth in fear of biting it, gasping and squeezing her eyes as she feels her orgasm building.

Another suck and she cums. She arches and her whole body shakes in pleasure. Discord's mouths leave her and she basks in the pure bliss of an orgasm, something she hasn’t had in awhile. Her eyes flutter open and it's just one Discord looking at her, a smile on his face and his eyes glowing. Her eyes trail down to his cock. She reaches down and starts to stroke it, nuzzling closer to Discord. She listens to his breathing hitch as she speeds her hand up, gently squeezing him.

“Cum for me.” She whispers to him, kissing his jawline. Discord gasps and she looks down in time to see him do just that, ropes of cum shooting onto their stomachs. She kisses him again and lets go of his cock, her hand going to his chest to rub there. His metal hand goes over hers, a nice cool against the heat.

They stay that way, for a moment, before Discord snaps his fingers again. A blue towel appears and he grabs it, quickly cleaning off before he snaps again. This time, the towel and the rest of their clothes teleport away. Fluttershy covers her chest, giggling even as she says, “Discord!”

“My dear, I just ate you out and gave you an orgasm. I think I've earned a peek.” He teases her and she blushes harder. She moves her hands away, only for them to be replaced by his. She flinches at the coldness of his metal hand. He pulls away. “Ah, does it bother you?”

“No. Just cold.” She says quickly and brings his hands back, grabbing them by the wrist. Head squeezes, making her moan, before both hands move away.

“You’re stunning.” He tells her and she looks away, her face red.

“So are you.” She manages to say and feels him draw her closer. She looks over and he kisses her them, long and deep and taking her breath away. She wraps her arms around him and straddles him, moaning and licking her way into his mouth. Hands slide down to her ass and squeeze, causing her to gasp.

She reaches between them as they kiss, searching for his cock. She rubs it, getting it hard before she pulls away. “I want you.”

He sucks in a breath, his hands trailing to her hips to squeeze and help her sit up. “Ah...do you want me on top? It'd be easier.”

She nods and he flips them, kissing her nose and causing her to smile before he sits up. She spreads her legs and wraps them around his waist, as he rubs his cock over her lips. She shudders at the motion, already wet from before and getting wetter.

A smirk graces his lips and he snaps his fingers.

His cock is replaced by a tentacle, green and pressed to her thighs. Her face heats up and more so when he says, “I can make it whatever you want.”

“L-later. Just how you are normally for now.” She gasps out and is relieved when he changes back. That's too much right now. Even if it does excite her in a way she's never considered.

He pushes in. They both shudder and moan. Fluttershy reaches for him and finds his arm, squeezing. “Oh…”

“Okay?” He asks and she nods. He pushes in more, deeper. Her mouth hangs open, gasping as it fills her.

It feels...oh god, amazing. It has a nice friction, and she squeezes around him. She hears him gasp and looks up to watch him. His eyes are dark and staring, as he slowly drags inside of her. She grinds against him. He groans. He starts to thrust, slowly and deep inside of her, making her eyes close and her hands go to her breasts. She squeezes and rocks against him.

“Faster.” she groans, squeezing one of her nipples. He does so, and she shudders as their skin starts to slap together, as he starts to fuck her. She's dreamed of this, of him fucking her into a mattress. It's dreams that leave her panting when she wakes up, wet and aroused beyond compare. Maybe later, she'll tell him of them.

Right now, Fluttershy just gasps and squirms. She hears him above her, groaning along with the bed. He squeezes her hips and helps her grind against himself, meeting his thrusting halfway.

Her second orgasm is quicker, more of a surprise. She gasps and her nails dig into his skin, and he slams into her and grinds as her pussy throbs around him. He quickly starts to fuck her again, harder and faster. She reaches for him and he buries his head into her neck, as his cock slams inside of her again and again. She claws at his back and groans, feeling her pleasure build up again.

He bites her neck. She gasps and claws at his back. His thrusting becomes erratic and her world narrows down just to Discord. Panting, in and out, teeth against her neck. His cock deep inside her and getting her closer to a third orgasm.

“Fluttershy.” He moans her name and slams in. She screams. Ropes of cum shoot into her and her orgasm wrecks her body. She shakes and clings to Discord, as they finish together. The world slowly comes back. As he pulls out and lays next to her, combing his fingers through her hair. She nuzzles into his chest, sighing. Sleep comes easy to her, as she listens to him fall asleep next to her.


End file.
